Get Off
by FifiDoll
Summary: None of the girls are putting out for their boyfriends, and Puck finds an alternative for them. cockslutPuck with PuckFinnSamMike foursome. Pretty explicit stuff here, folks.


**Get Off**

Finn certainly hadn't expected Puck to have the same problems as him. Nor did he expect that he'd go to his guy friends for help. Puck was pretty unpredictable, though, so when the four of them sat in his bedroom on a Saturday night, the entire house to themselves, they didn't really understand _why_. Sam's eyes were shifting around the room nervously. Puck had shut the door and locked it as soon as they walked in. Mike just watched with curious eyes as Puck moved to stand in front of the three of them. "What's going on?" Finn asked, his voice unsure.

"Okay, so you know I'm dating Lauren, right?" he asked. When he was met with three nods, he continued, "Well, she's not putting out. I'm pretty sure with the exception of Sam you guys are having the same problem."

"What? Santana only gets with Brittany," Sam mumbled sadly. "She won't do anything more than make out with me."

Puck laughed at that statement, and Sam's face flushed. "She's not that great, anyway," Finn spoke up from the other side of the room.

"Not important," Puck interrupted. "I have a plan."

Mike looked hesitant and asked, "It doesn't involve fake IDs, does it? Because my older brother tried that and almost got _deported_."

"No," Puck said flatly. He looked at them all for a minute and said, "We just gotta do each other. Then when the girls hear about it they'll just think we're really hot and we won't ever have to do it again."

"Why can't we just tell them we did and we really didn't?" Sam asked slowly.

"Because we need to get off," Puck said simply. "I mean, it's not going to help if we say we did something and we really didn't. We'll just want it more."

"This is so messed up," Finn mumbled.

Mike just looked slightly scared and asked, "Isn't it considered cheating, too?"

"We're dudes," Puck shrugged. "It's hot."

The three of them exchanged nervous glances before Sam spoke up and said, "I don't want to, you know…take it."

"I figured you wouldn't. None of you would. That's why I will," he told them.

Finn raised an eyebrow and asked, "But you're straight."

"And I want to get off," Puck finished for him. "I don't care how, I just…I _need_ this, guys."

They looked hesitant. Puck just stood in front of them, pleading with his eyes. He'd already thought about everything – he had plenty of condoms and lube and he knew exactly what dudes did together. He was practically _pro_ and he hadn't even done it yet – they would just have to let loose and _do him_ and everything would be fine. "How will that work, though? There are three of us, and just you," Mike pointed out.

"Just, trust me," Puck said. "It'll work."

Nobody spoke for a minute. Puck was surprised when Sam was the first to speak up. "I'll do it," he shrugged. "I could use it, I mean, and Puck's kind of just offering himself up."

"Isn't that kind of slutty?" Mike asked.

"I'm a sex shark," Puck said defensively. "Not a slut. They're close, but different."

Finn laughed a little and said, "Fine, dude, as long as I don't have to take it I'm cool."

The three of them looked at Mike who just shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess so. Let's do this."

Puck smiled and tugged off his shirt before the rest could really register what was going on. Finn was the first to get into things; he removed his shirt too and walked towards Puck. "That's what I'm talking about," Puck muttered with a smile.

He pulled Finn into a kiss before the taller boy could really register what was going on. Then he thought about how it should have been weird but it _wasn't_. He was kissing Puck back and it was actually kind of turning him on. Finn felt a little betrayed by his body but never once broke the kiss. Mike and Sam sat on the end of Puck's bed, their shirts gone. They just stared as Puck lowered himself to his knees in front of Finn, tugging the boy's jeans down as he knelt.

Puck took Finn into his mouth eagerly, causing the tall boy to let out a yelp. His hand quickly found Puck's short mohawk to tug at it. Puck didn't even fight it when Finn pushed him a little too far. He made a gagging noise though, and Sam spoke up, "Dude, give him a break."

Finn flushed and looked down where Puck was sitting, red faced and wiping saliva from his chin. "Sorry, dude," he winced.

Puck just waved it off and scooted over to where Sam and Mike were sitting. "C'mon, who's next," he mumbled desperately, reaching out at their jeans.

Mike was first to remove his jeans and Puck eagerly started lapping at the boy's growing erection. Sam watched with wide eyes, his hand running down Puck's mohawk absentmindedly. Finn stood watching, stroking himself lazily. It was strangely hot, watching Puck give another dude a blow job, Finn had to admit. Puck's hand absent mindedly made its way to Sam's jeans and the blonde quickly removed his pants as well.

Without so much as a word, Puck was gone from Mike and sucking on Sam. Sam let out a groan and bucked his hips up, hitting the back of Puck's throat unforgivingly. Mike watched in awe as he also stroked himself slowly. Getting a blowjob from Puck had been nice but those sounds Sam kept making were going to _really_ get him hot. He kept moaning and whimpering and _shit_ he was hot when he was getting sucked off. Puck pulled away and stroked Sam once, then twice, before ordering the two of them to stand up.

Mike, Sam, and Finn all circled around Puck who was still kneeling on the floor, his dick pressing painfully hard against his jeans. He didn't seem to notice, though, because he was just reaching out, grasping whoever was there, taking someone into his mouth as well. He sucked at Mike and stroked both Sam and Finn, who were currently leaning over Puck to share a heated kiss. Sam kept moaning and Puck felt all the blood rush to his groin. He pulled away from Mike and looked up at them. "I need more," he growled fiercely.

Sam looked down and pulled Puck toward him, his face close to Sam and Mike's dicks. "Take them both," Sam mumbled.

Finn stared wide-eyed. He hadn't thought Sam would suggest something like that, and he was even more surprised when Puck just went for it. He had the tips of both of their dicks in his mouth and Finn could spot his tongue getting in there was well. His hand moved faster, but when he felt himself getting close, he willed himself to stop. "Ohh my god…" Mike muttered.

Getting a blow job was good enough, but what he hadn't been prepared for was how amazing it would feel when his dick touched another guy's. It was hot, and it didn't feel gay at all. It just kind of _was_, and Mike could handle that. Puck kept at it for a few more seconds until the sounds Sam were making were about to send him over the edge.

He pulled away and stood up. "Get naked," he said to them, wiping his face, his breathing ragged.

They were in various states of undress, but did as he told them. Puck rifled through one of his dresser drawers and by the time he turned around with lube and condoms, they were all naked. "Your turn," Finn said, taking the items from him without a second look at them.

Puck willingly removed his jeans, his erection finally freed and lying, leaking, against his stomach. "What are we supposed to do now?" Mike asked.

Puck crawled onto his bed and stayed on his hands and knees. "Someone do something, I don't fucking care," he told them.

Sam was the first to reach Puck. He wasn't gay, but he'd watched gay porn a time or two when nothing else would get him off. Not that porn was the best thing to learn from, but it gave you a few pointers and Sam figured what better time to try them than at that moment. His hands reached out for Puck's ass gently, spreading him wide. He stared at the tiny puckered entrance for a minute, almost positive that none of them would fit in there without hurting Puck. "You gotta be rougher than that, Evans," Puck growled.

Without thinking, Sam slapped Puck's ass in retaliation. When Puck's face flushed and he let out a groan, Sam raised an eyebrow. "You like that, dude?" Finn asked, surprised.

Sam did it again, the skin under his palm turning red and becoming irritated. Puck only groaned in response and the other three exchanged glances. Puck couldn't explain why it felt so good – he was being _spanked_ and it was supposed to hurt. It did, he admitted, but the thrill it sent through his body, being at the mercy of someone else, it was just too much.

Finn climbed onto the bed in front of Puck and stroked himself a few times. Puck got the point and lowered his mouth to Finn's dick. He sucked at it absentmindedly, more distracted by what Sam and Mike were doing. Mike joined in with Sam and they slapped Puck's ass repeatedly, the skin becoming more and more red and irritated. Just as Puck thought he wouldn't be able to handle any more, it stopped.

The he felt something warm and wet around his hole and _holy fuck_. Sam was into rimming? Puck hadn't really expected _that_ to be part of the plan but he certainly wasn't arguing. His tongue traced the hole lazily before prodding right at the center. Puck let out a loud groan, Finn's dick still in his mouth. Finn had his head thrown back in pleasure when Mike stepped in.

Finn moved out of the way so Mike could have a turn and watched as Sam eagerly licked at Puck's ass. Sometimes he'd pull away to press his finger at the entrance, pressing inside just barely to the first knuckle. Puck was slowly becoming relaxed and this was _way_ hotter than they all thought it would be, even _Puck_. It got to be so much that he wasn't doing much for Mike. He was too busy moaning and begging Sam for more.

Mike moved away from Puck and reached out for the bottle of lube. He joined Sam behind Puck and coated his fingers with it. He ran his hand along Puck's hole before slowly pressing in one finger. Puck let out a low groan and muttered, "Fuck…"

"Are we hurting you?" Finn asked.

He stood behind Sam, watching as Puck just took everything they were doing to him. "No…" Puck mumbled, his fingers knotting in the blankets. "More…feels good…"

Mike twisted his wrist and fucked Puck with his finger, until Puck begged for more. Instead of pressing in a second finger, Mike looked over at Sam. They exchanged glances and then Sam was coating his own fingers with lube. He ran his finger over Puck's hole before pressing in his own finger right alongside Mike's. Puck hissed and pressed back towards their fingers. Mike pulled his out first and pushed his finger back in, his rhythm different than Sam's.

Puck didn't even realize that Mike _and_ Sam were fingering him until that moment. He looked back and mumbled, "Fuck that's hot…"

Sam twisted his wrist and pressed with his finger, fucking Puck with it until Puck let out a strangled yelp. "Oh fuck do that again," he demanded.

Sam repeated the motion and Puck was seeing stars. _That_ was where his prostate was. If he wasn't so distracted he'd try to make a mental note and do this again because it felt fucking _good_. If Puck thought that Sam and Mike fingering him was hot, it was absolutely mind-blowing when Finn decided to join in. The three of them thrust their fingers inside, causing Puck to make those noises that were so damn hot. He was muttering curse words and so completely focused on their fingers that he became very disappointed when they all stopped.

His ass felt strangely open and stretched. Nobody moved for a minute and Puck began to get impatient. "Someone needs to fuck me," he said. "I don't care who, just fucking do it."

The other three exchanged glances and Sam was the first to reach for the condoms. He rolled it on and slicked it up with lube before positioning himself behind Puck. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sam asked nervously.

His hands held Puck's hips gently and Puck felt his grip strengthen when he said, "Get your dick in my ass, Evans."

The others seemed surprised at how demanding and _crude_ Puck was being. Sam didn't hesitate, though. He slowly positioned himself behind Puck and pressed in, not stopping even when Puck let out a hiss of pain. If this was what he wanted, it was what he was going to get. Once he was in, Sam paused letting Puck adjust. "Holy shit," Finn mumbled.

Mike just stared wide-eyed. "Yeah," Puck grunted. "Just. Move."

Sam did as he was told. Puck tried to ignore the fact that he felt like he was being split in half and instead thought about how close Sam was to hitting his prostate. If he arched his back like that then _oh_. Yeah, that was working for him. Sam picked up speed and kept hitting that spot inside of Puck. He felt bad, leaving Mike and Finn with nothing to do but watch, but _holyshit_ he was close. "Fuck, Evans," Puck said breathily.

Sam didn't slow down; his grip on Puck's waist was so tight it would leave bruises but it felt so good. Finn and Mike slowly stroked themselves, watching as Puck let out a few loud groans and reached his peak. White strings of liquid fell on the bed beneath Puck but Sam never let up. "Sam, dude, stop," Mike stepped in.

Sam pulled out and looked at Puck. He was flushed and panting and looked exhausted. He fell to the side on the bed, a satisfied smile on his face. "Great, now what are we gonna do?" Finn mumbled.

"Who said this was over?" Puck asked, smirking.

He was still out of breath and his dick was already starting to go limp, but he had enthusiasm. "Who's next?" he asked, looking at the other three. They just stared at him incredulously. "I'm not fucking kidding, someone else get inside me _now_."

"But you just…" Finn trailed off, confused.

Puck rolled his eyes and said, "Chang. Now."

Mike didn't waste any time. He rolled on the condom and lubed it up. Puck scooted to the bottom of the bed where Mike stood. He pulled his legs towards his chest and watched as Mike pressed inside. Puck was still sensitive from when he came but it still felt good – the stretch wasn't as bad as the first time and the view of Mike's abs wasn't bad either.

Quickly Mike picked up the pace. "Hudson," Puck called out.

Finn walked to the side of the bed where Puck was beckoning him. Without another word Puck pulled Finn into his mouth, sucking at him gently. Finn's eyes fluttered shut and Sam watched with lust filled eyes, stroking himself lazily, the condom already disposed of in the trash can. Mike picked up speed and Puck moaned against Finn's dick. Finn pulled away and Puck looked up at him, questioning. "You do that again and I'm gonna…" Finn trailed off, too embarrassed to finish the rest.

Puck rolled his eyes and turned his head where Sam knelt on the bed, waiting. Puck took him in his mouth instead and licked and sucked like his life depended on it. "Oh shit," Sam mumbled.

His words caused Puck to pull away and look up at Sam, whose face was flushed red. They couldn't come yet – if they did it would end everything too soon and Puck wanted to come at least one more time before this whole group thing was done with. He stared down at Mike who was thrusting into his ass roughly. His hips changed angle and Puck couldn't help but shout out, "Oh fuck!"

Mike froze and looked down at Puck, worried. "Why did you stop?" Puck asked.

"I…you…hurt?" Mike asked, his breath ragged.

"No, it was…" Puck began, disappointment in his voice.

"It doesn't matter," Finn said from the side where he had just rolled on a condom. "My turn."

He sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Puck crawled up the bed and knelt over Finn, straddling him. He lowered himself onto Finn's dick and felt a stretch – he was the biggest out of the three guys and it hurt a little bit. "Oh holy fuck…" he mumbled.

Finn watched Puck, not quite sure what he was supposed to be doing or if he should be grossed out by the fact that Puck's dick, which was fully hard again, was resting against his stomach. Puck took charge immediately; the other guys thought too much and Puck just really needed to get off. Finn just sat there as Puck rode his lap. It would have been hot, but Puck was kind of loose now. Two other guys had already been in him and even though Finn was bigger, it didn't feel good. "Dude, this is…well, you're not that tight anymore," Finn frowned.

Puck looked exasperated and frowned. "Seriously Hudson?" he asked.

Sam crawled down the bed and said, "Just…start doing that again."

The other guys looked at him, confused, but Puck did as he was told. Finn still looked bored, even if he did let out those hot 'that felt kind of good' gasps every once in a while. Then Puck felt something else pressing at his hole and the stretch felt really good. "Ohh my god," Finn mumbled. "What…?"

He peered past Puck to see that Sam had a finger in Puck, right there next to Finn's dick. "Holy shit," Puck groaned.

"You like that?" Sam asked with a smirk.

Puck didn't answer; he just kept going, fucking himself on Finn's dick and Sam's finger. The stretch grew as Sam pressed in another finger but it all felt so good Puck couldn't stop. "Dude…what are you…?" Puck asked after Sam had pressed in a third.

He ground his hips against Finn's, hitting new places inside of himself, letting out a loud groan. "Do you think you can take two?" Sam asked, sliding his fingers out, then back in.

Finn just stared at Sam incredulously. Had the guy really just asked that? Dudes couldn't do that – they only had the one hole. Girls could take two because, well, they had the places to put them, but…was Sam stupid? Finn had trouble catching up with the conversation because he was even more surprised to hear Puck say, "Oh fuck…yeah, I can."

Sam slipped his fingers out and then Puck felt loose again – even though Finn was still inside of him. "Chang, get over here, too," Puck said, motioning to Mike.

Mike climbed onto the bed and Puck's mouth was wrapped around him once again. Sam climbed awkwardly up onto the bed behind Puck, finally finding a comfortable spot and positioning himself at Puck's hole. Finn let out a low groan at the feeling of Sam's dick against his own and _holyshit_ he was sliding inside. Puck felt so full and it hurt, to be honest, but it was worth it. Sam pulled out and pressed in slowly and Puck could barely contain himself. He let out a loud moan and Sam took it as a clue to continue. "Fuck…yeah…mmm, more…" Puck mumbled.

Finn just sat there, watching as Puck completely fell apart and sucked off Mike, and then there was the whole feeling of how _tight_ Puck was and how good it felt when Sam's dick rubbed against his and he couldn't concentrate. It was overwhelming and Finn couldn't really help it – he just sat there, his head thrown back, listening to it all.

Mike was letting out low moans; Puck's tongue teasing him and doing things he didn't know were possible. Puck was humming incoherent words against Mike's dick, sending him closer and closer to the edge. Sam was letting out the noises he'd been making earlier, moans and groans and those hot little whimpers. "Puck, I…" Mike muttered.

Puck pulled away and rubbed at Mike's dick roughly, not giving him a chance to move away. Puck closed his eyes and felt warm liquid drip onto his face. It ran down his cheek slowly and a few drops fell in his mouth. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Mike, who looked amazed. Puck had no boundaries, it appeared. Mike sat on the bed next to Finn, exhausted. Puck wiped Mike's come off of his face and focused on Sam and Finn now.

Sam's thrusts picked up speed and Puck could barely speak it all felt so good. "Oh…fuck…" he groaned.

Finn reached out for Puck, kissing him hard before pulling away, his mouth forming an 'o' as he let out a whispered groan. His hips bucked at Puck knew he was coming. "Ah, fuck, Evans…come on…" Puck said firmly.

Sam adjusted his body slightly and held to Puck tightly as he kept going, his end near. Sam let out a low moan as he came, his thrusts becoming erratic and rough. Puck loved it, but it was all too much. He reached back frantically to stop Sam's movements as he came, muscles clenching around the two boys and white hot come splashing up on his and Finn's chests. They just sat there, stationary, as Puck came down from his own orgasm.

Slowly Sam pulled out and climbed off the bed, before peeling off the condom and throwing it away. Puck climbed off of Finn and fell to the side, his breathing ragged. Finn got up and threw away his condom as well. The other three dressed slowly, watching Puck with nervous eyes. "Dude…are you okay?" Finn asked.

Puck let out a laugh and said, "Yeah."

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Sam asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

Puck climbed off the bed and started dressing himself as well. "I would have told you if it hurt," he shrugged.

"So…uh…what are we telling the girls?" Mike asked.

Puck shrugged. "Whatever you want, I guess," he said. "I don't care."

They all looked nervous and Puck said, "Look, we can keep it secret if you want. That was fucking good, though."

"Yeah, I vote keep it a secret," Sam nodded after a short pause.

"Agreed," Mike chimed in.

Finn nodded and said, "Agreed."

With a shrug, Puck said, "Whatever. Now, who wants to play some xbox? We can order pizza, too – mom left money."

It didn't take long for them to get back to the normal routine of things – xbox, pizza, burping, and boy things. Plus they knew they had someone to go to if they ever got sick of their girlfriend not putting out. Things seemed a whole lot easier now, thanks to Puck.


End file.
